An Unknown story
by The Phoenixes Fire
Summary: No summary really. I rated it T just in case.


An Unknown story

"Jump!"

Jump? Is she insane? I stared down the cliff, memorizing every rock. How she had even made it down was beyond me.

She stared up at me, her eyes wide in shock. "Hurry up!"

I tried to move. I couldn't…I just couldn't.

I looked behind myself. They were coming. Like a pack of wolves, hunting their prey. I was their prey this time around. My breathing quickened, my heartbeat was racing.

"Come on! Their coming!"

Move! That was my first thought. I took a step towards the cliff only to stop short. I grew dizzy staring down at the height. Backing away in fear. Stop! Stop! What kind of person are you? To be afraid of something so idiotic!

Tripped over a rock. They're getting closer. The grounds vibrating. Push myself up, glance back.

They're coming now, spears pointed at me. A noise to my left. She's climbing the cliff. How can she do these things? She helps me up and shoves me towards the cliff. "Go!"

"I can't!"

"You have to!" She shoves me harder. Accidentally fall. Dangling by a hand. Slipping.

She tries to help me up. Their coming. "Go!" I yell.

She looks shocked at this suggestion.

"Just go." I give her a reassuring smile. Something I hardly ever do. She backs away, then jumps.

I look and find her safely on the hill. Tears are rolling down her face. Please don't cry. I hate it when she does. Tears me apart from the inside out. I nod at her. She runs down the hill. Doesn't look back.

Slipping faster. Lose grip entirely. Hit the ground, sharp snap. Wrist burning. Vision blurring. Manage to push myself up. The hill's so close, a jump away. I back up preparing to jump. Catch sight of the ditch.

Eyes widen. It never ends. Goes on forever. Fall forever. Fall asleep and never wake up. No! I won't be afraid anymore. I refuse to be. They're climbing down the cliff after me. Back up. Ready to jump. Feet leave the ground.

Time seems to stop. Suspended in mid air. Energy bolts fly by. Not one hits me. Hit the ground running. Angry shouts are coming behind me. Tears are falling faster. Why me? All this just because of who my father is! "Its not my fault." I whisper. "Its not fair!"

Make it to the top of the hill. Fires raging in the forests. Look around. I see her. She sees me, smiles. "You did it." She mouths.

I run towards her. Both of us are smiling.

"There he is!" More energy bolts. Smiles fade, happy faces replaced. This time an energy bolt hits me. I fall. Hit the ground, and yell. She races toward me. "No!" I yell.

She stops short. They're getting closer. "Go!" I yell. She had to get away. She shakes her head. I can't stand this. Try to stand up. Fall to one knee. She races towards me again. I glare. "Get away."

"What?" She's horrified. She reaches for me. Step away from her.

"Get away from me."

They're coming. She ignores them. I know I can't fool her. She knows this too. Tears flood my vision. She comes closer. I let her. Lifts my chin. Looks at me. Her eyes seem to pierce me straight through.

"They'll take you as well." I say, grabbing on to her hand.

"I know. But I'd rather be with you in pain, then away from you in sadness." It starts to rain.

I smile. She smiles to. Getting closer to her. Her arms wrap around my neck. My hands drift down to her waist. We met in the center. Fire erupts between us. The passion unlike any other. It doesn't last long. We're wrenched away from each other. Sadness fills my eyes. I knew this would happen. We both did.

Her green eyes glow even in the dark. Her red hair burns through all of it. Almost like an angel. Can't help smiling. Can't help loving her.

She smiles back. Reaching out and wiping some of my blond hair out of my face. One of them pushes her hand away. They shove her back. I struggle in their grip. A cold blue fire erupts in my eyes. They all flinch.

"Let her go." I say. She shakes her head. I ignore her. I can't let it happen like this. They aren't going to take us; they're going to kill us. They all laugh.

One of them doesn't. He stands in the back. Eyes filled with sadness. It surprises me. Ice meets fire. An understanding is made. He walks forward. Brushing some of his raven black hair away from his face.

"Let her go." He says.

They all look at him shocked. Her especially.

"But sir-

"Do you dare defy my orders?" He asks, looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. The man is years older then he, but still shrinks away in fear.

"No sir." He replies. They let her go. She's unsure on what to do.

"Go." I say, looking up at her.

She nods. The tears start to fall. She pushes through the crowd and disappears from view. I take a deep breath. Ready for it to end. Ready for the one who let her go to give the order and have me killed.

All is quiet. I look up. He's staring at me with a fiery intensity I have never seen before. His crimson eyes bore into me. He starts to walk away. They all look at each other.

"Um…sir?" One of them asks.

"Yes?"

"What should we do with him?"

I'm hopeful at first. Wonder if they would actually let me go. Then realize the inevitable truth. I sigh and drop my head.

"Bring him with us."

I knew it.

Xxx

She watched from the top of the hill. Her face wet from crying. She watched them roughly shove him onto a skimmer, hands bound behind his back. They took off from the terra, their engines roaring.

One turned back and looked at her. Her eyes widened. They were far away already, but she knew which one it was. It was the one that let her go. There was an odd way he was looking at her.

She brushed some of her red hair out of her face. What was he-?

It hit her like a rock. She smiled. She understood. He turned back around, leading the way. Though his face was emotionless, if one looked close at his eyes, they would have understood as she did.

Xxx

Okay…this was beyond weird. Anyone who didn't understand raise your hands! (Raises hand) Seriously I have no clue what so ever. Review if you want. (That means please, please, please review!!)


End file.
